Just A Dream
by DarkStarDrusilla
Summary: is my reason that Chris didn't tell anyone who he was. songfic. "Just Like YOu" by Three Days Grace. i would NOT suggest this story for Leo fanatics. please R&R!


**A/N: hey all! this is my first CHARMED songfic so please don't riot! lol. the song is "Just like you" by Three Days Grace. it's sorta my idea about why Chris didn't tell anybody who he was. hope you like. ( also those of you who just plain adore Leo i don't suggest you read this) please r&r!**

**Just a Dream**

Chris walked towards Leo slowly, "We need to talk."

Leo was rather confused, "About what?"

"There are some....things we need to discuss," Chris started leading him toward the attic.

"But Chris.... What sisters? And the innocent? Can't it wait?" Leo complained.

"No, it can't. 1. The sisters can figurer this out on their own, 2. they already left while you were busy grumbling, and 3. this is important," he looked at his father firmly.

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be_

_Just like you_

They orbed to the attic. Chris took a deep breath, "I never told you but...."

"Yes?" Leo looked at the younger whitelighter quizzically.

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be _

_Just like you_

"You're my father," Chris dropped the bomb.

"What?" Leo opened his mouth in shock.

"You're my father," Chris repeated.

"No, no way- but- how- who all knows?" Leo stuttered.

"Phoebe and Paige do, Piper, however, has no clue," Chris answered slowly.

Leo was still rather shaken at this news. Then, for reasons unknown, perhaps to steady his nerves, he joked, "Piper's your mom, right? No wonder you can be such a pain in the ass."

Chris, however, took it seriously, "Do you want to know why I despise you? Why I didn't tell you before?"

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you (just like you)_

"It's because you were never there. You were never there for your family. You were always off somewhere killing something. Mom had to raise us all by herself until she died you had chosen to be anywhere and everywhere but where your family was," the 22-year-old burst out.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be _

_Just like you_

Leo started to protest, "But... how could I?-Piper died?-I wouldn't do that to my family? Would I?"

But Chris was so angry he didn't bother to answer his bewildered father. Instead he threw Leo to the floor and took out some of anger and hatred on him.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you_

He punched his father over and over, hitting him harder and harder.

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be _

_Just like you_

Leo orbed out from underneath him and orbed back in at the door. He was about to exit the attic before Chris could start again. He turned around quickly to see if Chris was coming after him and was met with an empty room. He breathed a sigh of relief. Chris must have gone somewhere else to calm down. He turned back around and opened the door to find himself face to face with his son.

"Where do you think your going, daddy? We haven't finished our father-son bonding," Chris sneered as he TKed Leo back into the room, making sure he hit at least one wall.

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be_

_Just like you_

"What is your problem, Chris? Did I favor Wyatt over you?" Leo shot back.

Chris was beyond pissed. He threw his father out one of the beautiful stained glass windows. Just as Leo was about to hit the ground, Chris orbed him back in the house. He did this until there was not one window left unbroken.

_You thought you were standing beside me _

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you(just like you)_

By this time, Leo was cut and bruised, gasping on the floor. He, of course, was still stupid enough to press his luck, "Did I get Wyatt better toys? Did I take him to carnivals more? Did I love him more than I ever loved you?"

Chris roared as he threw Leo at the ceiling.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you_

He TKed his father to the floor and threw him back up to the ceiling, dribbling the Elder.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you thin that I'll be_

_Just like you_

Finally the ceiling gave way and Leo had been thrown against it so hard that he had fallen out of the large house.

_On my own_

'_Cause I can't take livin' with you_

_I'm alone_

_So I won't turn out like you want me to_

Just as Leo was about to hit the ground, Wyatt orbed him back inside.

"Damn kid," Chris muttered as he orbed in behind Leo in Piper's bedroom.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Chris growled in Leo's ear as he grabbed him from behind and orbed them back to the attic.

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you (just like you)_

Chris was blinded by his hate and anger to the extent that he summoned a darklighter.

"What's going on?" it stupidly asked.

"Shoot an arrow at that Elder. It is your job after all," Chris ordered.

The darklighter, confused as it was, did as he was told and soon Leo was once again gasping on the floor; dying. As soon as its job was finished Chris threw it at a cupboard of potions, killing it. The darklighter burst into flames immediately.

"Guess who came out on top?" Chris jeered at his poisoned father.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you_

Just as Leo began to disappear, Chris heard a noise. He sat bolt upright in his bed. What was that? He got up out of bed and looked around P3 quickly. Must have been a squirrel or something, he shook his head.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you_

Reassured, he crawled back into bed. Well considering his dream and all his fresh hate still for Leo, it's safe to say that it is nowhere near safe to tell Leo. Or anybody for that matter.

_I could be mean _

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be_

_Just like you_


End file.
